Love me Dead
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: Anko sits atop a roof in Konoha, watching other couples and daydreaming about a certain Jounin while wishing to be loved. But when that Jounin shows up.... KakaAnko, fluff, and minor pairings inside. Don't like, don't read.


**I own this whole plot, everything but Naruto. So don't steal, bad people. -wags finger-**

**Tis a songfic.**

...

Naruto stood in front Ichiraku's ramen, trying to work up the courage to ask the girl of his dreams. Said girl, our favorite stuttering, shy, black-purpleish haired, lilac eyed girl walked up behind our little knucklehead.

"O-oh, N-Naruto-kun... I-I..." She stammered upon seeing her crush. Naruto turned around.

"Oh, Hinata-Chan, I was just looking for you!" He said nervously. She blushed.

"I was... ah... wondering... would you like to... oh, I dunno... be my girlfriend?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Love me cancerously,_

_Like a salt sore soaked in the sea_

_High mantinence means_

_you're a gluttinous queen_

_Narcisisstic and mean_

She blushed more and nodded wordlessly. He broke into a grin and hugged her.

Of course, she fainted.

While this was going on, our favorite stoic young Uchiha was training with the Cherry Blossom of Konohagakure. Sakura tripped and was about to fall onto a katana.

Sasuke reached out and caught her. She blushed at the close proximities.

"You can let go now, Sasuke." She mumbled. He smirked.

"No, I don't think I will."

She looked up sharply.

_Kill me romantically_

_Fill my sould with vomit_

_And then ask me for a piece of gum_

_Bitter and dumb_

_You're my sugar plum_

"Wh-what?" His smirk grew.

"I'd rather do this."

He placed his lips over hers in a passionate and loving kiss. She kissed him back, in a daze.

_Is... is Sasuke **kissing** me?_

...

_You're awful, I love you!_

_She moves through moonbeams slowely_

_she wears me down to bones in bed_

_Must be the sign on my head_

_That says oh... _

_Love me dead!'_

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was walking down the road with Temari. He was blushing a bit, and of course Temari was oblivious to this.

"Hey... Temari... could you, like... close your eyes?"

She shrugged ad nodded, shutting her lids over her teal eyes.

He gulped. _Now or never._ He thought. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. To his great surprise, she pulled him into a much more romantic one.

_You're a faith healer on T.V._

_You're an office park without any trees_

_Corporate and cold_

_Gushing for gold_

_Leave me alone_

...

Now, you little readers must be wondering, _Where's my Kakashi and Anko love?? _while thinking of ways to kill this poor author, you don't realize that this was part of my masta plan... except for the killing me part, don't do that or this will never get finished.

_You suck so passionately_

_You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
_

_finger-bangin' my heart  
__You call me up drunk  
_

_Does the fun ever start?  
__You're hideous, and sexy!_

Anyway, Anko was watching these kids from the roof of a building, with one leg pulled up to her chest and the other kicking back and forth throught the air. She sighed.

"I wonder when I will ever be loved like that." She said wistfully.

"Hey, Anko, what are you doing up here?" A voice asked. She jumped and nearly fell off the roof.

"Shouldn't let your guard down, you know." Kakashi smirked behind his mask.0

Anko tried to be mad at him, but it was impossible seeing as he was the one she had been daydreaming of, him touching her face... caressing her cheek... pulling down his mask and kissing her... okay, time to stop thinking.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
__She knows just how to hold me  
_

_And when her edges soften  
__Her body is my coffin  
_

_I know she drains me slowly  
__She wears me down to bones in bed  
_

_Must be the sign on my head  
__That says, oh...  
__Love me dead! Love me dead!  
_

Kakashi put his infamous book in his pocket.

"So, whatcha thinking about?"

Innocent question, Anko told herself, but she found herself blushing nonetheless. He smirked- behind his mask, of course.

"Oh, Anko, were you thinking about me?"

She glared at him.

"Who would want to think about you, you stupid pervert?" She replied, but her shaking hands, red face, and sudden rapid breathing said differently.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
__She knows just how to hold me  
_

_And when her edges soften  
__Her body is my coffin  
_

_I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed  
_

_Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! __Love me dead!_

Kakashi closed his visible eye and held up two fingers.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, I have no choice but to leave you alone- and not tell you what I came here to."

Anko glared at him suspiciously.

"What did you come to tell me?" She asked, standing up and walking over. He opened his eye.

"Oh, just that, it's your birthday soon."

"I knew that."

"Well, I decided to get you a present."

"There's something I didn't know."

"And it's coming early."

"Really, now?"

"Yep."

"And what would that be?"

_Love me cancerously_

_Brott dot dadadada_

_Brott dot dadadada_

_How's your new boy?_

_Does he know about me?_

_You've got the mark of the beast!_

_You're born of a jackal!_

_You're beautiful!_

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else, so I decided to take my mask off."

She breathed a mental sigh of relief.

Why?

For a minute, she thought he'd say _clothes_.

Kakashi raised a hand and slipped a finger down the edge of his mask. Anko's brown, pupiless eyes widdened. She hadn't thought he was _serious._

He started pulling the mask down.

Oh, how she'd fantasized (sp?) what he would look like beneath that black piece of cloths that always got in the way of her daydreaming!

He smirked slightly and pulled the mask halfway down, revealing a handsome nose. (S/N: How is a nose handsome? You can't tell if it's a guy or a girl.)

Anko sucked in her breath

_She moves through moonbeams slowely_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften_

_Her body is my coffin_

_I know she drains me slowely_

_She wears me down to bones in bed_

_Wha' 'bout the sign on my head_

_That says oh..._

The mask was off, revealing what Kakashi had been hiding all those years. An _extremely_ gorgeous face that would have all the fangirls in the world coming after him should he take his mask off in public.

She blinked once, twice, her lips forming a small 'O' of surprise as she gazed at him. Finally, her daydreaming would actually get somewhere!

He smirked and closed his visible eye.

"Anko... I have another present for you." he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow and recovered from her shock.

"Oh, really?" She asked cooly.

_(Brott dot dadadada) Love me dead!_

_(Brott dot dadadada) Love me dead!_

_ooooooh_

_Lo-o-o-ove_

He nodded. "Close your eyes." He instucted.

"You had better not try anything funny, you here me?" She snapped, closing her eyes.

Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty, and she was trembling. She was afraid... and at the same time, letting her mind wander over delicious daydreams that aren't suitable for kids such as yourself and I, which is why I'm not writing them.

"You can open your eyes now, Anko-chan."

Oh. My. Gosh.

He was in her face.

Two inches away.

She opened her eyes slowely to see that gorgeous face coming towards her own, closing the gap between their lips. Her eyes widdened, and she sucked in her breath.

He ignored her hyperventalating and went on kissing her, his arms on her shoulders.

She slowely closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss and holding onto his Jounin jacket for dear life. He smirked and she felt his mouth part slightly and his tongue lick her bottom lip, begging for enterance.

She hesitated, then opened her mouth a fraction.

His tongue rushed in, roaming the corners of her moutha and claiming dominance.

Oh, how she loved the friction his tongue was causing on her slightly-parted lips.

She felt him smirk, then he pulled away.

"Like your present?" His sweet, warm breath tickled her face.

She looked at him, her eyes now wide, and nodded twice.

He smirked.

"Allow me to repeat."

_Me-ee-hee_

_Dead._

...

**Awright, uh-huh, go me, it's my birthday, we're gonna party, like it's my birthday! Actually, it's not -tear- but I feel like it is! This fanfiction is the first one I have ever written that didn't involve my RP, Miamay, in any way, shape, or form! I FEEL LIKE I'M ON A MOUNTAIN OF SWEET GOODNESS! If I get at least... let's say, six reviews, then I'll A) write more of these kinds of story's, B) requests, and C) anything I want, oh yea! Please review!**


End file.
